Have Faith In Me
by pseudusk
Summary: Bella is being pushed by her parents to attend high school. Thrown faced first to her fears, at the same time trying to learn more about her specie, Bella does her best to cope. But then knowing life, it will never be satisfied until it sweeps you completely off your feet
1. To be a Parker

As we all know, Twilight ain't mine! Though I wish Alice was...

Also, this is my first fanfic. Im not really much of a writer but I though, why not give it a try? Let me know what you think...

**Chapter 1: To Be A Parker**

Mama! Do I really have to? Why can't I just stay at home like usual?" Bella asked for the nth time that week. Ever since she learned that her mother has enrolled her in a school for her senior year of high school, Bella has been trying to get out of it.

"Bella, honey, we've talked about this, you need to learn to overcome your fear of people."

Bella was about to protest but her mom continued talking giving her a pointed look

"And yes, I know that you've made progress and could stand in a crowd without fainting or having an attack but doing this consistently will help you greatly. Its for your own good okay? Trust me on this. Have I ever failed you?"

No, mama" Bella replied feeling chastised for acting like a 3 year old. "But what if I do have an attack?"

"It'll be okay, either me or your papa is going to be with you always. Okay? We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"But, what if- ?"

"Tsk, no more Bella, we've discussed this already. You can do this. We've been working on this for so long and you've almost there. Think of this as the last hurdle okay? I believe you can do it and you need to BELIEVE in yourself that you can do it too. Okay?"

"Okay.." Bella answered weakly with a sad smile

Not being used to the fact that she was the cause of her daughter's anxiety, she rushed over to her daughter's side and gave Bella a tight hug

"Hey baby bear, if your not really comfortable, me and your dad would understand but let's just give it a try okay? just one day in school. if at the end of the day, it doesn't workout, we'll stop and I'll just inform the school that you'll continues being home schooled. Okay?"

Bella gave out a soft sigh and said "No, it's okay Mama, I really do want to go through with this. I'm just scared. I don't want to have an attack and make people think that I'm crazy like that one time in the market."

Bella is talking about her first time out with her parents in confronting her fear of people. Her mom and dad brought her to a small market in their town. There were only a few people in the market as it was almost noon but the moment her mom and dad stepped away from her, she started having a panic attack and almost fainted. Thankfully her dad stepped back and caught her before she could fall. What she didn't know afterwards was she cried out before she fell which led to the people looking at her and trying to go over to help.

What is weird about Bella's panic attack is that she can tolerate other people as long as one of her parent's is with her. This has greatly improved as they have been practicing on leaving her alone for periods of time. At the moment, Bella can be left alone in a crowd, she could now go into malls on her own to do her own shopping, thank god as its embarrassing to be always assisted by your mom and much scarily when her dad goes with her, unless someone suddenly enters her personal space which about fifty percent of the time causes her to begin an attack. This has led to her mom or dad to still always stay with her but they just keep a certain distance to give her space and work on her phobia.

"Hey now, that was your first try. And remember last week, you were able to make small talk to that Angela girl in the library and we were nowhere near you." Her mom countered proudly as she feels proud of her little girl specially as she remembers how the her little girl first came to them, cowering in dark corners trying to hide from them.

"Mama, she was a desk away"

"Yes, that's true but it was a first wasn't it. Now school will definitely be more crowded than the library. But they won't bother you. I'll make sure of that or I'll kick their head into their ass-"

"Mama!"

"Right, sorry, I'll tell the little humans off. Happy now?" Bella nodded automatically at this "And don't worry also, we'll make sure to give you space to help you make friends but just remember what we've talked about when someone surprises you"

"Yes ma" Bella answered boredly as she hated repeating the countoff as it makes her feel how inadequate. What is the sense of being a supernatural being if your afraid of people " One, Take a deep breath. Two, picture yourself in a large space. and Three, take a step back. I got it ma, I just need you and dad to please stay near me today please? It will be a big help..."

Her mom nodded and was about to reply but was cutoff when husband came bounding in with a huge grin in his face

"Ready everyone?" Her wife nodded then gave her a look towards Bella

"Her baby bear, are you ready today?"

"Yeah Papa, I'm ready" Bella answered weakly

"That's my girl!" He suddenly picked her up and threw her over her shoulders. Bella gave a squeal and then started laughing as his dad started running around the house in full speed

"I'm so pumped for my baby girl. You're going to rule this school. And as your papa, I'll make sure all those little dic-pipsqueaks aren't going to be near you." He then puts her down and gives her a big hug and a sloppy kiss to the head

Bella so used to her big cuddly father's antics that all she could do was immense her self to the cold loving embrace. She knows that she'll never be scared as long as she's with her loving and crazy parents.

Watching her husband and daughter's sweet hug from the door, she wanted to just stay at home and shout Fuck School and join the embrace. But she knew that her daughter really needs this to break her fear, she let out a small cough and reminded them.

"Come on loves, time to go"

After one more big squeeze, Bella was let go. She looked out the door as she watch her parents get into the car and inhaled deeply. "You can do this Bella Parker! Crap I have a really ugly last name"

After a quiet drive to school, her parents are now giving her sweet encouragements as other students watch them walked past and last minute reminders for the day

"Bella, you can do this. Let me know Baby girl the moment you start feeling an attack"

"Bella, remember, your our youngest sister. Me and your papa are held back a year due to our parent's death." Bella nodded absently not really listening to her mom as she was so focused on her shoes

"Bella listen to your Mom or I'm grounding you" Bella gave out a snort of laughter as there is no sense of grounding her as she rarely goes out and her parents both knew it.

"Babe, shut up. Bella, did you listen to what I said, I know we've already discussed this but I just want to remind you. I know your really scared but I promised you right? We will be here for you" Her mom said as she put her arms around her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze. They continued walking like this until they reached the door to the registration office. Her mom then faced her and gave her the patented bitch eyebrow daring Bella to not take her seriously "but as I said, this is important, we can't slipped up and bring any unwanted attention to us. Okay? And you know why. We can't risk it."

To show her mom that she's taking her seriously she answered quickly and looked her in the eye "Yes mom I got it. I'm sorry I was just caught up with my thoughts but I promise, No slipups. I'll do my best. I love you guys"

Her mom and dad gave her a sweet smile and her mom quickly kissed her, too fast for the human eye, on the forehead. "We love you too."

Bella smiled feeling her anxiety diminishing she quickyly added "But Mom, are we really the Parkers here? Why did you have to let Dad choose"

"Hey hey Baby Girl! Parker is a cool name, you know Peter Parker, Spiderman! And its my turn to choose!" Her dad answered with a pout

"Yeah yeah, C'mon now" As her mom led them into the registration office

Still not pacified with his father's answer, Bella followed her mother "Really Mom! I told you letting him read comics is going to kick us in the butt someday"  
She then turned to her dad and added "Why can't you use Wayne from Bruce Wayne? Batman is way better! or Hammond from Eve from V for Vendetta? Bella Hammond would have been really cool"

"Hey! That's not fair! Spiderman is cool too and I haven't read that V book yet and its probably not cool, you just like Natalie-"

"Shut up you too, or else Im going to cook tonight and your both going to eat it"

Both immediately look scared and closed their mouth with a zip. Satisfied that her family will now quiet down, she faced the old lady behind the counter who was looking at them amazed by their beauty.

"Hi, We're Rosalie, Emmett and Bella Parker, We're the new students and I need our schedules."

Rosalie then turned around and looked at her husband. "Baby, you really do suck at picking last names."


	2. School Schmool

Thank you for the reviews! Really appreciate it... :)

And as usual, same disclaimer as before, I own nothing.

Being the new girl in school officially sucks! Bella comes to conclusion as she enters her first class for the day during 3RD PERIOD! But then, after the morning she had, she couldn't think of anything worse that could happen.

_Right? There's no gym today, nothing worse could happen._ She thought happily and stepped into the room.

Since getting their schedules from the registration lady, as her mom didn't even bother to ask for the woman's name, the morning had gotten from bad to worse. She didn't have any class with her parents until after lunch. So much for staying close to them she thought. She then decided that since she's left alone for the morning, it would be best to start off the day by walking herself to class as she could see that there were no more students lounging in the halls. She thought that she needed this to give herself her own version of a pep talk because as much as she wants to have her parents at her side for the rest of the day, she knows that she this needs to be done by herself.

So, after much persuasion, she is now walking down the school hallways alone thinking of how she should present herself to the class. As long as no one steps too close without her knowing, she knows that everything will be okay. She then decided that sitting at the back of the class would be most beneficial to her to avoid getting surprised from the back and see what the whole class is doing. Good thing that she already knows the curriculum for the year.

Bella was still walking along the hallways now looking down on her map and looking around. She had just turned left when she was taken by surprise when a boy suddenly stepped up to her out of nowhere. Bella was so surprised that she froze and took a step back. The boy realizing Bella's shocked feature gave her what he thinks is a good boy-next-door smile.

"Hi! Oh, Sorry I surprised you!" He gave a short laugh and then took a small step forward. Bella's immediate thought was _STOP MOVING DUDE!_

"I'm Mike, I noticed you earlier and I learned you were one of the new students. So I thought to introduce myself..."

Mike kept on talking not realizing that Bella hadn't heard a single word he said. Bella was trying her best to stop the onset of her panic attack. The boy was too close, really too close for her liking. She was breathing slowly and deeply without trying to look weird. She was also clearing her head and imagining she was at home in her library reading Eco.

_Two steps done, good Bella... _She thought, giving herself a mental tap on the back as she feels herself breathing easier. She has almost relaxed when she realized that proceeding to step three of the plan, Bella was stuck. She couldn't take a full step back to take back her space as she was almost against the wall.

_When did a wall appear here?_ Bella thought frantically.

She took the small step back hoping it would be enough for her to completely calm down. But Mike saw this an invitation to come closer now only leaving Bella less space than before.

Bella is now definitely panicking.

"_Mama.. Papa.." _Bella whispered really low making sure the boy in front of her didn't hear.

Thinking her parents will be here soon, Bella did her best to keep her breathing in check and looked away hoping the boy would get a clue and see she's not interested. She then proceeded to stand still and leaned more into the wall.

To give herself more lee time, she took a small step to the left but Mike trying his best to keep the new girl's attention on him placed a hand on the side of her head to stop her moving away.

Surprised by the action, Bella tried not let the whimper of fear leave her. Bella has now forgotten her goal and started breathing erratically. She closed her eyes trying to focus on breathing slow again wishing her parents to get her now. But Bella already knew that she has failed. She's already feeling everything going hazy and the lights suddenly dimming. She has almost passed out when she felt an arm catching her by the waist. Feeling the familiar security with those cold arms, she let herself fall into the darkness.

Mike had continued talking thinking he was really engaging the new girl. He just asked her out to give her a tour of the town when he noticed the girl started breathing hard then leaned more into the wall. He was about to grab the girl to steady her when he saw her close her eyes and start to fall. He have almost caught her when he suddenly found his self sliding thru the hall until his back hit a locker.

"Get your hands off my sister! Don't you know the meaning of personal space?!" Emmett told the boy in a low voice.

"Don't let me find you anywhere near her again or I'll make sure your going to be sorry. Got it punk?" Emmett warned and stood in front of Bella looking at Mike fiercely. Mike wanted to explain but the look he's getting from Emmett makes him want to pee his pants. Good thing his mama always taught him to be a smart boy. And being the smart boy that he is, he gave a quick nod, got on his shaking legs and took off towards the nearest exit.

After watching the human disappear thru the school doors, Emmett turned around, face softening, to watch her wife whispering sweetly to Bella's limp body.

He approached silently and touched Bella's head. Rosalie suddenly turned to him with a snarl but caught herself realizing it was her husband beside her and her daughter.

Emmett gave a small smile catching Rosalie's reaction and said softly. "Is she okay?"

Rosalie nodded not taking her eyes off Bella. Emmett then decided it would be best for them to head to the nurse office to avoid passing teachers.

"Babe, give her to me. Let's bring her to the nurse office."

Rosalie again just nodded and silently handed over Bella to Emmett. Emmett then proceeded to carry her daughter while her wife walked on his left side, softly caressing Bella's head.

A few hours later, Bella woke up and found her mom staring at blankly at her sitting beside her bed

"Hi Mom.. what happened?"

Rosalie didn't answer which got Bella worried and tried to sit up in bed but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find his dad looking down at him with a smile.

"It's okay Bells, just lie down. Your mom is okay. She's just a little shocked. Remember how she is… This has been your first full on attack since you were 12" Emmett explained with a smile.

"But-" Bella tried to cut in his father's explanation while turning to her mother and reached out to touch her face. The touch seems to have awakened Rosalie from her stupor and gave Bella a once over.

"She's just a little angry with herself also for not getting to you faster" Emmett continued as if nothing happened and walked over to her wife' side.

"Hi Honey" Rosalie said as if not hearing Emmett and reached out to cup Bella's face. "You really had us worried"

"Hi Mama, I'm okay. Sorry about that, it was.. I was against the wall and – "

"Shhh It's okay. I'm just happy your okay"

"We" Emmett inserted goofily but shut up when Rosalie turned with a stare. Rosalie then faced Bella again

"We're just happy that your okay. Do you want to go home?"

"Can we? But – Does this mean I won't be going to school anymore"

"If you want Baby Bear" Emmett answered happily as he secretly didn't want her daughter anywhere near teenagers and would have preferred if they just let her work part time in a store, preferably a comic store, as he had originally suggested to her wife.

"Ah, is it okay if l think about it. It's just that earlier I was able to handle it really. I almost did it Dad but then the wall was suddenly just there and then he put his hands up. And I just panicked. I was so happy that I thought I could do it but then.. that freaking wall. I'm going to punch a hole right thru it later."

Emmett was laughing his head off enthused with how happy her little girl and angry at the same time against a wall. Rosalie is just shaking her head with a smile thinking how much Bella is like her father.

"Shush Baby Girl, yes we understand. And later, we'll teach that wall a lesson okay?"

Bella nodded and sighed. "I really almost had it"

"We know, and we're proud of you. Now come on, if you're feeling better, let's go to class. We've changed our schedules to make sure at least one of us is with you in your classes."

Bella smiled, happy to know her parents will be with her and stood up from the bed. Her mom fixed her hair and helped her straighten out her clothes much to her dismay and protest explaining big girls don't have their mom's fixing their clothes which Rosalie only smiled at.

"Freakingly sweet vampire parents sucks" Bella muttered quietly which earned her a slap on the head from her mother.

Back to the present, Bella has just entered the class room following her Dad who handed the papers for them. They were asked to sit in the back and were walking down the row of chairs that she decided to look around her fellow students. She saw the boy earlier looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes which had her wandering what happened to the boy after she passed out but then realized at least he was alive and healthy. She knew how protective her parents can be and was just happy to see they didn't pulverize the poor boy. She then looked around and found Angela waving at her and she gave a small wave back and a smile before sitting down at the back beside his Dad.

The rest of the class went smoothly with Angela walking to her after class and led them to the cafeteria for lunch. She was thankful now to have met Angela in the library before school started. Angela even promised to introduced her to some of her friends the next day.

After a quiet lunch with her parent and Angela (she was so surprised how polite her mom had been but maybe it was because Angela was her first friend that made her do it), she then spent the rest of the afternoon with both her mom and dad in her class enjoying her lessons.

As she walked out of the school that day with her parents at her sides, she couldn't feel anymore proud and happy of herself. She was contemplating on whether or not to continue school. They were a few minutes away from their home thanks to her Dad's fast driving that she decided.

"Mama, Papa, I think school's great. I think I would like to stay" Bella said quietly.

Rosalie smiled and nodded, happily knowing the incident earlier did not hinder her daughter's progress. Emmett nodded also but was slightly saddened as he would have to endure more leering teenagers. Though knowing how much courage it takes for her daughter to do this, he turned to her and gave her a wink. Getting her parent approval, Bella leaned back into the backseat and relaxed thinking of the big hole everyone will find tomorrow morning in school. Yes, she thought, school is going to be just great.


End file.
